In the shadow of Shen's wings
by Nevar Morts
Summary: Lord Shen one of the greatest minds in all of china is not one simply to be forgotten. One year after his defeat he will change the world yet again.


**Pain**

Agony.

Pain.

Suffering.

His entire existence consisted of pain. Pain, in all its different textures and flavours, a never-ending variety of torments. Tides of it washing over him, his mind pulsating in time with each fresh agony.

In the complex dance of sensation slowly he became aware of other things, things that were not simply more pain. At first his disoriented mind could not even begin to comprehend what they were, what they could possible mean. How could anything other than pain exist? Pain was all there was, all there has ever been.

A scent, distant but fondly remembered making him feel safe. Half formed images and concerts tried to resolve only to be beaten back by the pain.

A sound? No it was a voice making the pain seemed further away. The voice belonged to some one that was dear to him but who? Someone was here with him, the simple comfort of knowing someone was there gave him a small fragment of contentment to help soothe some of the suffering.

His mind once again tried to start piecing things together and failed. Who was he, where was he, why was he in so much pain? Fragments of memory, moments when he was free from pain like light at the end of the tunnel moving further away with each step towards it. His body shock as in sympathy for his troubled mind. Knowing that existence with out pain had once belonged to him was by far the worse of his tortures.

"Rest now" he obeyed, the voice's kindness mixing with a new sensation a scent, harsh and intoxicating washed over him easing him in to welcoming darkness with it's promise of peace. The questions faded as he embraced oblivion.

-XXX-

**The Day before**

One year later.

A warm breeze blow though the town as the sun started to set. The shopkeeper cast his eye over the town form the doorway for his establishment. It had been a pleasant enough day if more hectic than he would have liked. Everyone running around getting ready for the biggest celebration of the year.

It was nice to watch the young ones rush about with some much energy and vigor it made him feel fatigued. they made all this possible, from the food to the fireworks ready for the display.

His fur turning grey and even fallen out in places, he was not the young, powerful warrior he once was. His bark was by far worse than his bite these days and that was not a good thing from a wolf to have to admit. He stretched trying to work some of the stiffness out of his old body.

It had be exactly one year to the day since the evil lord Shen had been defeated by the great and mighty dragon warrior. All of china was celebrating with all his baleful weapons melted down and once more crafted in to useful things. All there was to worry about was a few bandits these days.

This was going to be a night to remember, he smiles as the thought crossed his mind. He was glad to be alive, happy to be here.

"Excise me Mr Xìng" the soft voice of a little rabbit snaped him out of his thoughts.

Xìng smiled warmly down at the little child. "So how can I be helping you then"

"Do you have any more of that paper, cos we need some more, my sister went and..." The young rabbit started almost too fast to follow.

"Yes we do" the shopkeeper said holing his hand up in the hope it would holds the child's explanation.

"Do you have some one to help you carry it?"

it all ways amazed him how small the rabbits were, you could crush one underfoot if you did not pay enough attention. Some of the people he knew form his past would think of them as nothing more than a single mouth full of tasty meat.

Another pair a rabbits poked the head round the corner almost fearfully. Some of the children still thought he was going to eat them. He only said it once, and that was to scare off a troublesome little pig who was throwing things at his shop. It spread and it was half a season before the local parents forgave him, even if more than a few could understand how troublesome there little ones could be.

Xing moved round to the selves where he kept the paper the rabbits wanted was on, trying not to limb as he went. What he would not give to be as young as they were, to have a chance to do it all again, or just to be away from the pain and frailty of an old body. Shaking his head he reached up for the paper, carefully lifting it down.

He knelt offering it to the rabbit would fumbled in a pocket for some money.

"Here have it on me, a gift for this celebration"

Drawing closer to the child and whispering "just don't tell anyone"

The kid nodded all energy and joy. No doubt he had more than a few ideas what to buy with the coin tonight.

The three rabbits got the sheets of paper on to a small cart with other supplies for making decorations before heading off in good spirits waving and offering their thanks before disappearing in to the crowds.

He waited enjoying the last warmth of the sun taking in the scents of the city almost overwhelmed by all the spices, fruit, and drinks made ready for the feast.

He closed his eyes, moving in the images painted by the scents. The streets and all the people ready for tonight far clearer than his aged eyes now could.

-XXX-

**Preparation**

From his high vantage point in a tall silver barked tree atop a cliff the town below looked filled with good spirited anticipation. A festival spirit infecting all of the fools running around like ants.

There would be something to celebrate tonight... Just not for them he thought.

He waited still trying to be patient for the sun to finish setting, it would not do for the town folk to see him too soon.

One of his talons kept clenching involuntarily. Waiting a whole year for this moment had been hard, waiting the last few hours harder still. Every second seemed to last an hour, taunting him with how slow it could pass. Everything was ready, each little thing in it's place. All he could do was wait.

Soon, soon so very close now.

The last glow of the sun faded, night embracing the land. He inhaled deeply calming him self letting the breath escape slowly.

"Finally" he breathed.

A grin crossed his face as he leaped from his perch wings and tail feathers catching the air.

-XXX-

**The lesson**

The bang and light caught every nearly everyone's attention drawing there eyes. Xing paid it no attention, over eager kids letting fire works off early they would have to pay for that tomorrow, but even that would not spoil things now he thought.

If it was not for the change in the background sounds that would have been all the time he would have spared it. He glanced outside though the window. People we staring pointing sharing fearful glances. There were even some cries of disbelief and fear. Something was wrong, very wrong.

A knot growing in his stomach he headed out his shop so he could turn his attention the same way. His body stuck between wanting to more rapidly to find what was going on and moving slowly with the hope it would turn out to be nothing.

Heading in to the street outside his shop he turned his head in the same direction as everyone else.

"Shen" the whisper left his lips of its own accord.

He blinked hoping that he was seeing things to no avail. There was no denying it. Standing tall and proud atop the tallest tier of the temple, tail feathers spread, resplendent in his silks, terrifying with everything his being here meant. A slowly burning crimson fireworks explosion casting his shadow over the whole town.

Shen took one glance around, arrogance, content and gleeful.

A bad combination in anyone, what ever was going to happen was going to be bad... Very bad.

Looking round no one was doing any way, the guards simply watching in surprise. No archers running in to position, no one calling alarm. Just silence.

"Greetings, I thank you all for attending the celebration my return" Shen said seemingly seeing the people in the crowed for the first time.

Xing saw the Shen was taping one talon on the roof in perfect time as if counting.

"I do trust you are enjoying your selves..." He seemed as if he might almost laugh at some private joke.

"For this will be a night you will remember for the rest of your lives" his tone at the end turned this in to a dire threat.

The evil tyrant lord stilling his taping foot. snapped his displayed plumage together with a flourish From what was moments ago in the shadow of his feathers many small points of burning light appeared in the sky as if summoned by his movements. As they drew closer they seemingly to multiply casting a light over the town. You could almost say they looked beautiful, if you did not know that they were a swarm of burning arrows falling upon you.

"This is a message" he paused "A lesson that all of China will never forget"

Most of the crowd were still froXing, awe, fear, disbelief it did not matter. They were just standing there taking no action to protect them selves.

How could they be so blind to what was happening? Shen was here to take his revenge.

"Run" Xing said hoping people would move.

They did nothing.

"Run" he shouted his voice far loader than he would have expected he could have managed.

"Their arrows"

Shen's head snapped to look straight at him, pure malice silenced him stole the breath from his lungs. He had never before felt such intense evil focused on him.

A pain exploded in his chest, dumbly he looked down at the blade sticking from him. How did he not even see it coming he thought. His body seemingly unable to hold its own weight as it crumpled to the ground.

The sudden attack broke whatever spell had held the crowd in place. People screamed, running taking any shelter from the falling arrows and the more immediate threat of Shen's wrath.

This must be a nightmare, there is no way he can be here. He died. He thought, mind almost pleading to make it true. This can not be happening.

Everything devolved in to chaos and darkness. Sound and pain. Acrid smoke consuming the scents of the now ruined festival.

The loud retort of cannons mixed with the shattering collapsing buildings pierced only by Shen maniacal laugh and cries of the townsfolk.

Even thought he could not see it from his position crumpled on the group his mind could. Arrows, fire and cannon shot claiming his home, his people. Even the little children that can to his shop not more than a few hours ago. Everything he worked so hard for, everyone he cared for. A few tears started to form from his eyes as the world started to go dark around him.

"No" he managed to rasped before the void took him.


End file.
